A new me, created by pain
by HouseofNightnerdx
Summary: We all know Leah became a wolf because the vampires came and it kickstarted the gene. But what cause Leah to change and what happened when she did? Please R&R. Rated K.


I raced towards the forest, my feet digging into the mud-soaked ground. I needed to get away, to be myself just for a while. The past was making itself known, twisting into my heart like a knife. It was the most painful thing I'd ever experienced and I couldn't make it stop.

"_Bella…" _Jacob had cried, crumpling in on himself.

It was a lazy summer's night at Billy's house and I had been sent to try to cheer Jacob up. He had recently had a run in with Bella and I was told look after him. After all, I knew exactly how he was feeling.

When I reached his house I was met by a welcoming Billy, his smile overly put on. Just like every other smile I had received since that day. I stepped in, only to be met by the usual group of wolves, their grins got wider when they saw me glance at Jacobs room.

"_Bella, come back to me Bella!_" Embry mimicked, his tone sarcastic.

I rolled my eyes and walked across to Jacob's room. He was hunched over himself, tears streaming down his cheeks. Sobbing for his long lost love. The image awakened a part of me that I'd said goodbye to long ago. The part that actually felt something. The part that was me.

**FLASHBACK**

"_I'm sorry…." Sam trailed off, his arm snaking around Emily's waist. _

_It was a betrayal of amongst the worst sort. A complete and utter betrayal that involved the love of my life and my best friend. I knew before that Sam loved Emily, but up until now Emily did not return that love. But I guess things had changed. _

"_I loved you…." My voice broke on the word love, as if it was already disappearing from my vocabulary. _

"_I know. But I love Emily now, " They smiled at each other and I swear I heard my heart crack deep within my chest. _

"_And Emily. You were my best friend, how could you do this to me?" _

"_I'm sorry too Leah, it just happened. I love him and he loves me. You can still be friends with us," she asked hopefully. _

_I could feel my anger building up within me. It was threatening to over take me. I tried to dull it by feeling the numbness that was slowly encasing me. But maybe I hid it too well, as it gave Emily and invitation to think that I was fine with it. _

"_So I'll move into Sam's room and you can visit if you want," she smiled, hugging Sam close to her. _

_My anger toppled over the edge and I let a sound that I had never made before. An ear-piercing snarl. Both Sam and Emily jumped from the sound, giving me room to run away from them. And that's what I've been doing for the last year. Running form everything and everyone. _

**END OF FLASHBACK **

But this wasn't something I could run away from. The painful memory weaved itself into my mind. The full force of it left me staggering back a few steps, into the view of the arrogant wolves in the front room. I heard Paul snigger and Embry soon followed suit.

"Not gonna comfort him, eh Leah? If you love him, best stay away. I mean, it's not like you to get the one you like, is it?" they taunted.

The same snarl that left my two betrayers speechless over a year ago made itself known once again. The whole house went silent, even Jacob's sobs came to a stop when the sound left my mouth.

I couldn't stand it anymore. The pain, the rejection and the hurt and so I ran again, which brings me back to this exact moment. The flashbacks had passed most of the time and I finally met the trees. I carried on running, hearing their taunts in my head.

I hated them all, all of them and I wanted run away from it all. My anger was increasing and I started panted, my feet shaking beneath me. My body started shuddering and I increased my speed and a tingle ran up my spine. I was coming to a cliff and I knew I had to jump. It was the same cliffs that Embry and Paul had jumped off of to get their thrills. As I neared it I felt my body start to change and my clothes were stripped from my body. With less than a few meer steps between me and the oncoming cliff, I close my eyes and braced myself for the drop. But it never came and within the split second it took me to realize what was happening, a new me was born. The me that would never be hurt again, the me that would never let any in ever again. I smiled wickedly to myself, before feeling the warm, dry earth of the cliff side meet with my paws.

And somewhere in the distance a black four legged figure stepped back in shock, letting out an ear-piercing howl.


End file.
